


Winning Has Its Pleasures

by taibhrigh



Series: Pleasures [1]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaako's had many firsts since Riddick joined the Necromongers, and his life was never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Has Its Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [siluria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/siluria ) and [lasairfhiona](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona) for the beta.
> 
> This was written for smallfandomfest #10 on LJ.

~~~***~~~

Vaako was relaxed. Calmer than he'd been since...he couldn't remember actually ever being this calm. Certainly not this relaxed after a fight. He could feel the skin on his cheek knitting back together. The slash on his arm itched as the blood began to dry and that deep cut began to heal.

He sat back, arms draped carelessly over the armrest, head tilted and resting back on the slight cushion the chair offered, eyes closed. His legs were spread out loosely in front of him and he made the picture of boneless grace. His breath coming in even, controlled inhalations.

When he opened his eyes he had the perfect view of the throne room from his position on the throne.

This was now one of his favorite places on the Basilica.

~~~***~~~

Lord Marshal Riddick had been on the throne for twenty-seven days and during that time nothing much had changed from how things ran while Zhylaw had been in power. Then came the pilgrimage to the Threshold and Riddick's new powers. Glorious powers.

Nobles were throwing themselves at Riddick to be his mate, his chosen, or in the very least one of the Lord Marshal's concubines. But Riddick wasn't keeping any of the people he took for a test drive. Most came out of the experience looking like drained husks.

Vaako had watched the women and men come and go. A few had even committed suicide when the Lord Marshal rebuffed them for a second round. It was obvious that Riddick was looking for something specific. Specific in his lovers and the people he kept around him.

The Elemental had been one of the first to go. Vaako was still not sure how the Lord Marshal had killed the air Elemental and the look on her face as she died said she didn't either. Riddick had then cut a swathe through the nobles and commanders and not many had made it out alive. Of those that had, most still seemed shell shocked months later.

Vaako had not approached the Lord Marshal unless it was related to moving the fleet between systems or any other duties that fell under his purview as First Among Commanders. His wife had called him a coward. He had called himself cautious. After all, it had been his ship that had brought the young woman to the Necromonger fleet and her death. He had basically challenged Riddick twice before and lost. Vaako would not make himself an easy target.

He knew his dame had tried to whisper into Riddick's ear and slither into his bed but Riddick had had none of her and his wife had been none to happy to be rebuffed by Riddick. After that she had started to plot and plan for him to kill Riddick. He ignored her in that too.

If the fight between Zhylaw, Riddick, and himself had taught Vaako anything, it was that the position was too tiring for one man and he didn't want to be that one man. Plus, he didn't want his dame anywhere near the throne.

That was about the time Riddick started attending troop training sessions. Specifically, his troop training sessions. Riddick had sparred with the men and none of the men had been able to touch the Lord Marshal. Those that didn't learn the lessons being taught didn't walk out of the training room alive.

Riddick never sparred with him in front of the troops. Nor did he take it easy on Vaako, who was better trained than any of the other commanders in the fleet. Vaako knew that on several occasions he had actually come very close to striking Riddick. After the second session Riddick had grinned and said, "You're almost there."

At the time Vaako had no idea what Riddick had meant and he hadn't had the time to puzzle it out, as just when Vaako thought he had it Riddick would do something else that added more pieces to the puzzle.

~~~***~~~

No matter how annoying the Lord Marshal was, Vaako still refused to kill him. His wife on the other hand, he had tired of the bitching from the woman. He would never have bonded to her had Zhylaw not ordered it. The bonding had been Zhylaws' way of trying to control the both of them. In the end it had failed. Now Vaako was just tired of her harping. He refused to kill Riddick again and again and finally she had come after him with his own pulse gun. Foolish of her to use a weapon she had no training or strength to use. Her aim had been way off. She had taken out one of the twisted statues on one side of the hall while sending herself flying into the other wall, impaling herself on another statue.

His pulse gun had dropped from her lifeless fingers into his waiting hand. He had it powered up and aimed at his ex-dame's compatriots in a matter of seconds. Vaako hadn't even waited for them to make a move, either to surrender or attack, before promoting them to full dead.

Riddick had walked into the hall, glanced around and smirked. "Almost time," he had said, then chuckled at the dark look Vaako had given him.

At least he was rid of the woman he had never truly wanted to be tied to. Vaako's thoughts were clearer as if a weight had been taken from him.

The next day at the training session his movements were stronger, more precise. His whole body felt like a weapon.

~~~***~~~

Vaako had found himself pinned under Riddick's weight after one of their many sparring sessions. It wasn't an uncommon outcome given the Lord Marshal's skills and powers. What had been different was that it took Riddick longer to get Vaako disarmed and pinned. There was also the fact that Vaako had completely enjoyed the entire experience, pinning included.

This session had been impromptu and in the throne room. Riddick had been in a shitty mood and the two commanders and noble woman that had pissed him off had died too soon.

There was a long cut on Riddick's face that had dripped blood on Vaako's cheek when they'd first rolled onto the floor. Now the wound was gone. Healed. And the silver eyes of the Lord Marshal were obviously laughing as he looked down at Vaako.

"You're dangerous," Riddick had said, grinning.

Vaako had laughed in response. He didn't know why he had laughed and it hadn't seemed to bother Riddick. "So are you," he had said, for it was the single reply that had come to mind.

Riddick's only response was to lean down and swipe his tongue across Vaako's bleeding lip. Vaako had had a split second to take that in before Riddick had kissed him. The kiss had been rough and angry.

He let Riddick take control, but when the other man had started to pull back Vaako had bucked and shifted until he was able to use his legs to roll them over, putting Riddick on his back. Vaako had then plundered Riddick's mouth.

The fight for control had destroyed their clothing and excited them both. Vaako hadn't cared when he got slammed into the floor with enough force to knock the air from his lungs, because Riddick wrapping his fingers around Vaako's cock would have done that alone.

They were just getting into a rhythm when the double doors to the throne room were thrown open and three soldiers stormed through. Vaako wasn't sure where his pulse gun had come from, one moment he had just wanted it badly and the next it was resting in his outstretched hand and pointed at the intruders.

Riddick had just raised his arm and stretched it out towards the three men. It was like an invisible force pushed the men out of the room. Vaako had a brief second to see the men burst into flames before the throne room doors slammed shut with a resounding thud and the bolts thumped into place locking everyone out, and them in.

Vaako had released the hold on his pulse gun and pulled Riddick's head into a kiss. He pulled his right leg out from under Riddick's weight and wrapped it around Riddick's left. The slight change in position had them both growling into the kiss.

"I'm going to fuck you," Riddick had said.

Vaako had no problem with that. "I'd rather you sucked my cock first."

"I'll do that next time," Riddick had growled right before he entered Vaako.

Vaako's fingers had gripped Riddick's sides and shoulders, nails digging in enough to draw Riddick's blood as Vaako rode out the pain of being entered without a lot of preparation. The pain lost its hold on him once Riddick started moving, and then it was all pleasure.

Riddick was rough and hard and there was power in each thrust, but Vaako matched it.

"You're mine," Riddick had said, right before biting him and then sucking and lapping at the wound.

"Accepted," Vaako had gasped out and meant it with his entire body and soul.

Hours later when Vaako walked out of the throne room minus his shirt and armor he was not a burned out husk like any of the others the Lord Marshal had slept with. As a matter of fact, with the exception of the bite mark, all his wounds were gone, including the purification marks that had marred his neck. Vaako felt less like a Necromonger but something more than when he had been human.

~~~***~~~

The relationship between Vaako and Riddick had shifted after that. Vaako had pushed at Riddick to see what the other man would do, and sometimes Riddick pushed back, but Vaako was the only one in the fleet that survived questioning Riddick's orders. Sometimes Riddick listened, other times he didn't.

What Vaako enjoyed the most was sitting back and watching Riddick decimate his enemies. It was even better when he was next to the other man. They fought well together--made the perfect team.

The more time he spent with Riddick the more his body changed. It took another month for Vaako to realize he was absorbing some of the Threshold's powers through Riddick.

"What are you doing to me?" he had asked after one of their sparring sessions that had, as always, ended in sex.

Riddick had run his fingers through Vaako's loose hair, something both of them found relaxing. Then Riddick had tangled his fingers in Vaako's hair and pulled until Vaako was eye-to-eye with the other man.

"Making you completely mine," Riddick had answered him.

"And do you get to be mine?" Vaako had asked.

Riddick had chuckled and then rolled them over so Vaako was pinned below the other man's weight. "Yes."

~~~***~~~

The day the contingent from the Sword came on board the Basilica and tried to kill Vaako in the throne room was the day Vaako realized his powers had settled. Because none of the contingent was left alive and all he had done was lift his hand.

"You didn't leave me any to play with?" Riddick had said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Vaako's waist before propping his chin on Vaako's shoulder.

"There will always be more."

That evening Vaako had won his first sparring session with Riddick. The session had been rougher, faster, and more exhilarating than any before. Vaako had felt his wounds heal. Felt Riddick inside his head. It was like the Universe was theirs.

"It will be," Riddick had whispered into his ear before pushing him back until he was slumped in the throne. Their coming together from that moment on was always fiery, and winning definitely had its benefits.

~~~***~~~

Vaako let himself be pushed into the seat of the throne again. He loved these moments. His body already energized, yet relaxed from the fight, thrumming with anticipation as he knew what was coming next.

He sat back, arms draped carelessly over the armrest, head tilted and resting back on the slight cushion the chair offered, eyes closed. His legs were spread out loosely in front of him. Always the picture of boneless grace as his breath came in even, controlled inhalations.

When he opened his eyes he had the perfect view of the throne room from his position on the throne. He spread his legs wider and raised his left hand to stroke across Riddick's bald head as the Lord Marshal, his partner, his lover, began licking his cock.

Winning had its pleasures.

~end~


End file.
